Skye Potter and the Phoenix Wing
by SkyetheRaven
Summary: Skye potter lives at potter manor with her twin james and loves pranks but whats this egg she got for her birthday from nick? rated t because im paranoied set in the marauders generation
1. Chapter 1

Skye Potter and the Raven Wing

"Jamesie Hurry uppp" "Skye Slow down" james and I were running down diagon alley, I wanted to get a whole bunch of charms books, Transfiguration books and a few magical creature books. Jamsie wanted a whole bunch of prank stuff, then again so do I, as well as some parchment ("jamsie why parchment?" "a map sky, a map") so we decided to get our trunks first, mine was a dark-blue trunk with a library, potions lab (gotta love luck potions), and compartments for school things. Jamesie got a dark-grey trunk with a dueling room, a potions lab ("Prank Potions Skye!"), a living room and 2 compartments for clothes and ink, both had auto shrink runes and feather light runes and protection runes.

"Jamesie come-on you said books next!" "Fine sky fine" I ran as fast as I could to the book store excited, "James stand here with your arms like this.. good ill be right back." And with that I ran off about the store gathering books, I was about to buy them when a book caught my eye "The wild side, the art of animagi" I decided to get that book in secret. We paid for the books and put the books away in our trunks, I ran and bought the book real quick so james wouldn't see it.

"alright Skye lets get prank stuffages next" so we calmly walked to zonkos, i saw an reall old guy and decided to say hi I ran away from james "Hello my name is Skye whats yours?" I asked him "my name is Nicolas nice to meet you skye." "Ohhh can you send me some books and alchemy? I tried to find some but there aren't any." I said with a frown Nicolas laughed "sure skye I'd love to if you ever need help use this 2 way portkey, just add a drop of blood and say 'Alchemy' and it will teleport you to the front gates at my house." "thanks Mr. Flamel!" and with that I ran to find james asking me (who wasn't there) which prank was better " Dungbombs duh, you can set them on a timer and use sticking charms" james spent 3 more hours in the shop so I decied to read that animagi book as I read I became more glad I didn't have my wand yet. I wonder if Mr. flamel is an animagi? Then I could ask him questions. We went to diagon alley 4 weeks before the train. "james im heading home!" "okay sis'"

As soon as I got into the house using floo I left a note saying I was fine and I left to the flamels with my books "ah hello Skye" said "hi mr. flamel I have a question." "shoot" "are you an animagi?" "yes, its hard but would you like me to teach you?" "yes please" "okay have you bonded to your wand yet?" "I don't have a wand, I thought since it's a raw magic it would be easier to do without my wand sir." "good idea, lets go inside and meet my wife." As we walked up I noticed a large green house and then I saw the house, castle was probably a better name for it. "Why hello nick and who are you?" "my name is Skye, I take it you are Mrs. Flamel?" "why yes , nick hasn't brought visitors for some while" "well she asked if I could send her some alchemy books 'cause she was interested in it and recently asked about animagi." "oh really? I am a unicorn, almost immortal those are" "I am a immortal fly." We all laughed at that "do have book to tell what I am?" "why yes we do Skye" as we walked through the castle it was magnificent

"here we are" nick said as we walked through the threshold, it was HUGE and the just used a book to find the book they needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye Potter and the Ravens Wing chapter 2

I sat down on my deep-sea-Blue bed this was not what I was expecting, I braided my long wavy black hair going through the almost automatic motions. A dog or cat maybe a panther I didn't think that I could even have three. I had just drank the animagi caller potion, a potion that brings forth the animals in a vision while I was in the vision I saw a very black panther that could bend the shadows into a cloak, I have a panther because I love to climb and can be very solitary, I also saw a small black drake because I love my privacy and am a speed demon. I saw a small grey kitten with brilliant green eyes that look just like me. I'm used to un-expected revelations like me being a metamorphous but THREE ANIMAGUS' FORMS that's crazy rare. Even with all these revelations I was excited for my birthday I was turning 11 today with James! As I raced james downstairs we noticed two boxes one a maroon the other a deep sea blue "Here you go Skye" My dad said levitating the blue one to me and the other to my twin. I reached in grabbing the one on top opening it to see


End file.
